Harry An Outtake of Daddy's Little Princess
by Curls4ever
Summary: He inhaled deeply and as she walked out he saw her bright brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight, He felt the rings on his necklace warm up just a bit.
1. Sententia

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Sententia

He was leisurely walking down Diagon Alley, he was navigating his way through the flow of people. Due to it being Easter Holidays the street was rather crowded. He walked into the little shop he visited almost every time he was at Diagon called Baby Witch.

He loved to shop for his little sister and she knew that. He was browsing through the racks, when he caught sight of red-golden hair on the other side of the shop. He took a step to the side so he could watch her better, just to train his spying skills, of course. The young woman was looking through the section one+, she was five foot six, a petite little thing, her long hair falling down to her waist, curling a bit at the end.

She decided on a small light yellow summer dress and made her way to the checkout. He followed her, hiding behind the racks, not making a sound. She nearly walked past him and he caught the smell of her perfume, a flowery smell with a light hint of strawberry.

He inhaled deeply and as she walked out he saw her bright brown eyes sparkle in the sunlight, he felt the rings on his necklace warm up just a bit.

He shook his head in denial, it couldn't be. This young woman most likely had a family, a small child, a loving husband. Even though she couldn't be older then eighteen, it was common in pure-blood families to marry young, especially these days, more and more couples married right out of school or even the minute they turned seventeen.

He walked back to the four+ section and after looking for a few more minutes picked up a t-shirt with a big snowy owl cartoon on it. His little sister was completely in love with Hedwig. He checked his watch and decided to pay and make his way out.

He was killing the time till he would meet his mother for a late lunch at Dominic's Maestro.

Slowly he wandered to the restaurant and took the one table, where he was able to see the whole room and the exit as well as the street outside.

He ordered a butterbeer and waited for his mum to arrive. She did so only five minutes later, looking as beautiful as ever. Being only thirty-eight she turned heads everywhere she went, he could only imagine the trouble his sister would cause among the students once she started school.

''Hello, Harry, I hope I'm not late.'' He kissed her cheek like he always did.

''Of course not.'' She smiled. ''Would you tell me if I where?'' She sat down and he did the same.

''What kind of gentlemen would that make me?'' He countered. ''An honest one.'' She shot back. They could do this for hours, shooting questions and arguments back and forth, something that made his father run for the hills screaming or in most cases apparating to Sirius, whining about being left out.

The waitress came and they ordered their meal.

''So how was your day so far?'' Lily asked, a little frown on her face. He exhaled slowly, she knew, she always did somehow.

''We fought, again.'' That was the reason for him being so early at Diagon Alley, his girlfriend Romilda had sent a letter asking for a date at Hogsmeade. He was confused, since he only had been home for the holidays for three days, but he went.

It took only a few minutes to realise why she had wanted to see him, they had just entered Madam Puddifoot's when he caught sight of Rita Skeeter and her photographer. He waited till they had finished their coffee, before dragging her out again, asking for an explanation. She denied everything, claiming she had no idea about them being there.

''What did you fight about this time?'' His mum asked concerned. He knew she never really liked her, she couldn't explain it to him, saying it was just a feeling. Whenever they had met, his mum was polite but formal, the perfect Lady Potter.

''She dragged me into Puddifoot's where Skeeter was already waiting.'' She scowled at that, something she didn't do often.

''You don't know if it was her that called them.'' She pointed out. ''Perhaps your right, but she was the only one who knew I would be there today, everyone else knew I would be home or working with Dad at the company.''

His mother was silent, waiting for him to talk.

''It just doesn't feel like it did in the beginning.'' He said playing with the rings on his necklace.

''Do you love her?'' Lily asked, watching him closely.

''Love? No, no its not love. I thought it could turn into love, I was ready for someone new after Joselle. She changed so much in the last few months, I feel like I don't know her anymore.''

''Well, it would be more prudent to end it then, won't it? You are clearly unhappy. You just have to look for the right one, I'm sure you will find her.''

''Why do I have to be the one to find her? Why can't she find me?''

''Because you are the man.'' Lily said cheekily.

''Sure? Maybe there was a mistake.''

She grinned at him. Now he knew he was in trouble. The waitress came over and brought their order.

''Well last time I changed your diaper, you definitely had male bits.'' The waitress nearly knocked the glass over. He groaned.

''Please, ignore my mother she is drunk.'' He said severely, the woman looked from one to the other, smiled pleasantly and left.

Lily giggled. ''She probably thinks we are crazy, but is too nice to say it.''

''Mum, we are crazy.'' He said dryly.

''Maybe, but better crazy then boring. You haven't told her about the rings, have you?'' She sipped on her gillywater. ''No, if I had it wouldn't work anymore. It's stupid, I shouldn't let rings rule my life.'' He circled the brim of the bottle with his index finger.

''You would never do that, it is a great honour the Delacours gifted you with. Veela magic is very pure and strong.''

He nodded and let his eyes roam the busy street, absently searching for danger.

''They grow colder every time I meet Romilda. Both do.'' He knew he had to end it, there was no love between them. Once he was back at school he would talk to her.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Infidelibus

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Infidelibus

Easter holidays came to an end and he had to return to school, leaving his home.

He returned a day early, since Romilda had stayed in school, because he wanted to end it before everyone was back in the castle. He walked down the corridors from his quarters to the Gryffindor Tower. Halfway up the stairs he thought it over and took his wand out.

''Point me Romilda.'' His wand spun around and pointed down the stairs. At first he thought it would lead him to the library, but the wand tip pointed down to the dungeons. Curious he walked down the corridors, stopping in front of a dusty door that most likely was the entrance to one of many unused classrooms. He opened without knocking, because he heard moaning and that could only mean one of two things.

In the scant light he could see two people lying on the desk in a very blatant position. It surprised him a bit, that it didn't hurt him like it should to see his girlfriend cheat on him. He leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat loudly over the moaning.

Romilda's head wheeled around, dilated eyes focusing on him. She gasped and tried to push the still rapidly moving man off of her. After a second he too turned towards Harry, he grunted once more and finished. Not being embarrassed in the slightest he pulled out and redid his trousers.

Romilda frantically tried to cover herself. The dark skinned man walked in Harry's direction. ''Potter.'' He greeted with a slight nod.

''Zabini.'' Harry returned in the same even tone when he walked by him and out the door.

''Harry, I can expla-''

''What is there to explain? It is pretty obvious, isn't it? You are having an affair with Blaise Zabini.'' He stated in a matter of fact tone.

''No, he seduced me, he must have used some kind of potion or spell. Harry, please.'' She had dressed herself again and walked closer to him.

''Careful. Don't say things you can't prove. Let us ignore the fact that you cheated on me, apart from that, this relationship between you and me isn't working anymore. We both know that.'' He stated.

''No, Harry Darling, please I love you, so much. We are happy together, I will never see him again, I promise.'' She pleaded.

''No, Romilda. There is no love between us, you don't cheat on the person you love.'' She narrowed her eyes. ''You said to forget about him.'' She accused him.

''For a second, yes. But with or without him I came to end things between us. Now though, I don't have to feel sorry. It's over, Romilda.'' He turned and left the classroom, making his way to the dorms, he wanted to see a friendly face now and Neville would only return tomorrow.

He was entering the dorms and found Ron skipping around the room, he cleared his throat. Ron turned around and smiled at Harry.

''Mate, how are you? I am delighted. I heard the good news already. Finally we are rid of her.'' Harry looked confused back at him. ''How do you know that?''

Ron jumped close to him. ''The Fat Lady heard it from her friend Violet who heard Peeves telling it to Nick and Peeves heard it from The Bloody Baron.'' Harry could only blink in utter shock. He knew gossip travelled fast, but that was unexpected.

''Well, I don't have to ask about your opinion, do I? Your clearly over the moon.'' Ron nodded happily. ''Yes, I am. Sorry mate, but I just don't like her much, she was one of the many girls who deserted Ginny.''

He sighed, throwing himself on Ron's bed. ''Did you hear everything?'' Ron sat next to him. ''What do you mean? We heard about the break-up. You ditched her.''

Harry turned his head. ''I wanted to end it today, but I didn't expect her to cheat on me.''

''What? Did she say that.''

''No, I caught her in the act. She was getting it on with Zabini.''

''Wow. That silent Slytherin?'' Harry nodded. ''Well, you don't have to feel bad about ending it.''

''True. Let's change the subject, how was your holiday?'' Harry said sitting up again and facing his friend.

''Good.'' Ron mumbled. He narrowed his eyes. ''Good?'' He asked suspiciously. Ron was avoiding his eyes.

''Ron!'' He nervously looked up. ''What did you do?''

''Nothing.'' He blurted, but his ears were turning red. ''Ooh. You my friend had sex.'' Harry accused.

''Psst. If Hermione hears you I'm dead.''

Harry replied through his chuckles. ''We are in the dorm, she can't hear us.''

''Are you crazy, we are talking about Hermione, she can do anything.'' The slight fear in his voice had Harry laughing for real. After a minute he composed himself and asked the pouting redhead.

''Soo, how was it?'' Ron choked. ''Good.''

Harry threw his hands up. ''What's with the good today. I want a whole sentence.'' Ron looked to make sure the door was closed and Harry had to bite his cheek to stop the chuckles that threatened to burst free.

''It felt great. Better then anything else we did so far. I tried to be gentle and made sure I cast the spell.'' He blushed again.

Harry decided to go easy on him and simply put him in a head-lock.

''Come on, let's hunt down your lady-friend.'' He stood up and walked to the door.

''What? Harry, you are not saying one word to her.'' He just kept on walking. ''Harry, did you hear me?'' Ron screamed, running after him.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	3. Suspecta

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Suspecta

For the next weeks Harry didn't saw much of his now ex-girlfriend, it wasn't that he was hiding himself, he had no reason to do so. The simple reason was that due to them being in different grades and Harry living in the other part of the ancient castle, he only saw her in the library or the great hall, when he decided to eat there with his friends.

''Higher!'' Rose ordered through her giggles. Harry kissed her nose, before throwing his sister in the air again.

''Don't drop her.'' Lily said, while walking in and dropping papers on the big desk near the window. Harry rolled his eyes and Rose laughed out loud.

''I would never drop my precious petal. How was your day?'' He started to twirl around and Rose let her head fall back, trusting him completely, like only small children could.

''Draining. No wonder Sev is so strict.'' She answered him.

''You call it strict, other's call it harsh and rigid.''

''One of the first-years almost managed to make his Forgetfulness Potion into Angel's Trumpet Draught.'' Harry nearly dropped Rose in surprise.

''He only missed the last ingredient, the Angel's Trumpet.''

''How did he manage that, they are completely different.'' He went through the ingredients in his head. ''Not to mention the colours and instructions.''

His mother nodded. ''Exactly, that boy didn't even seem to understand the danger he was in by brewing a poison, so I had to put him in detention for a week.'' There was a soft knock on the window and Harry crossed the room to let Hedwig fly in, Rose wiggled in his arms.

''Only one week? That's a bit too soft, if you ask me.'' He put Rose down and she walked-skipped over to Hedwig to coo at her and lavish the elegant bird with attention.

''Dumped for a bird, just like my best friend these days.'' He mumbled. His mother smiled and then bit her lip. ''Do you really think one week is too short?'' He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

''Yes. If he had realised his mistake and had been sorry, then one week would be enough, but you made it sound as if he didn't care.'' He started to peel the onion she had put in front of him.

''Maybe, now it's too late anyway. Sometimes I think it would be more prudent to only show the first-years how to chop and stir and start brewing in second-year.'' She shook her head and started on the tomatoes.

''I met Alice on my way here.'' He waited for her to continue. ''She indicated that she had a female patient today, who had quite a few suspicious symptoms.'' He looked blankly at his mother.

''What are you trying to tell me? You are not talking about Hermione are you?''

''No, Merlin no, not Hermione.'' He relaxed, but wondered who his mother was talking about. He knew that she couldn't give him more details, since she had already said too much. Even if Alice was only helping out in the Hospital Wing, she still had to keep the Healer-Patient-Confidentiality.

Luna? Hannah? That would involve Dean or Neville, but not him. ''I'm single.'' He reminded her. ''Yes, I am aware of that.'' She smiled gently.

He narrowed his eyes. ''Are you hinting at Romilda?''

She put the finishing touch to their dinner. ''Rose, dinner is ready, go and wash your hands. Harry if you would lay the table for three, James is coming home late today.'' He smiled and nodded, but inwardly his mind was racing.

So it was Romilda. Suspicious symptoms, that would hint at a delicate problem, wouldn't it. He would have to investigate, he had learned long ago not to jump to conclusions without more information.

After dinner he walked down to the library, he had seen Romilda's little dot on the marauder's map, that he 'borrowed' from his father. He stayed in the shadows, he wanted to see not to be seen. It didn't take long to locate her, she sat alone at a secluded table. She had dark circles under her eyes and her long hair was carelessly tied back in a loose ponytail, more strands escaping with every move she made.

He hadn't planned to talk to her, but seeing her like this was tugging at his heart. At one point in time he had liked her.

''May I?'' He asked after closing the distance between them. She looked up startled out of her trance. ''Of course.'' He tried to ignore the way her eyes lit up.

''You look tired.'' He stated bluntly. She nodded, her forehead was crinkling in thought and she fiddled nervously with her quill.

''How are things with Blaise, are you happy?'' He really was interested, from what he knew of him, the young Zabini wasn't one for commitment. ''I ended things, it was a mistake that ruined us.''

''We wouldn't have lasted either way.'' Her eyes had a dangerous glint that he didn't like one bit. ''Give me a second chance, I know better now.'' He shook his head. ''No, I can't do that. Maybe it is to soon for us to talk again, I should take my leave now.''

He stood up and wanted to turn around, when she stopped him. ''You will regret it, if you leave now.'' Her voice had lost the pleading tone and had turned slightly vicious. ''What are you implying?''

''You don't want to loose the right to see your child, would you?'' Her hand was rubbing ever so slowly over her stomach. He jerked upright, his whole body tensing. Did she just...

''No way. You don't really think for one second that I believe this, do you? I caught you with Blaise, for Godric's sake.''

''Doesn't mean it isn't yours.'' She smiled evilly at him, making wonder what he ever saw in her.

''No, but maybe the fact that I always use protection. Always.'' He said clearly, but she only laughed and gathered her things.

''When you are awake you mean, but if you are asleep...'' She walked out of the library, leaving him standing there with utter disbelief at the pure malice she had shown.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	4. Informatio

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Informatio

He returned to his rooms and found his family gathered in the living room.

''I need advice.'' He said, after he had closed the door behind him. His mother looked up from her place on the love seat, curled up next to his father. ''Okay, we'll listen.''

His father and Sirius stopped their conversation and turned their attention to him. He sat down on the squishy stool. ''I talked to Romilda just a few minutes ago and she said she is pregnant with my child. I ended it eight weeks ago and she cheated on me by that time for Merlin knows how long.'' Sirius had sat up straighter in his armchair.

''Did she say how far along she is?'' Lily asked concerned. He shook his head. ''No, even if she does, she would only pick a time that would match.'' He answered dully, the nastiness in her eyes was still troubling him.

''How big is the possibility, that it is your child?'' His eyes locked on the blue ones of his godfather. He hesitated for a second. ''That depends.''

''On what?''

''How long the charm holds after casting it.'' The room fell into silence, while his family thought over what he had said. Sirius recovered first. ''The spell holds two hours, give or take a few minutes, depending on the caster.''

His father looked at him for a while, before joining the conversation. ''I don't think he uses the spell we taught him, Pads.''

''What do you mean, why not? I use it all the time and it works perfectly.'' Lily snorted. ''No need to exaggerate. Besides 'Ne Conceptio' isn't the best one, it depends too much on the witch's magic, not the caster. I taught Harry a charm 'Ne fecunditas'. Works for eight hours and is solely focused on the male.''

He relaxed instantly. Out of question then. Even if her threat was true, he had never been asleep longer than that. ''So she is bluffing.'' He stated.

''I would call it lying. That's why I stay single, women aren't worth the trouble. They only want your money and fame, gold digger's the lot of them, apart from you of course, Lily-Flower.'' Sirius said winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

''Even you will settle down one day, I found the perfect match for Remus and I will find the one for you. You owe me a godchild.''

''No way, I refuse any match-making.'' He crossed his arms, like a small pouting child.

''Back to Romilda, there is one relative easy way to make sure that the child she carries, if she is even pregnant in the first case, is not a Potter.'' Harry focused his whole attention on his father now. ''In the case that something happens to the last Potters and someone claims to expect a child from our lineage, they can go to Gringott's and prove their claim with a little drop of blood. If the claim proves to be right, they will gain access to a trust vault until the child is of age.''

''What happens if they lie?'' Sirius asked with an evil grin.

''You know it is times like these, when you prove to be a Black.'' His godfather looked offended and hit James on the head. Harry thought about that option, should he just drag her off to Diagon or would simply telling her be enough for her to tell the truth? For one second he imagined it to be true, a child, his child. He shook his head, at his own foolishness, he was only four weeks away from graduation and the war was in full swing, gathering more speed every passing day.

He was lost in his thoughts till his mother shook his shoulder gently. ''It's getting late, love.'' Her verdant eyes were full of love and tenderness, with a small hint of concern. ''Right.'' He stood up and hugged her, he kissed her cheek. ''Sweet dreams, Mum.'' She smiled. ''Same here.''

* * *

><p>''Harry wait.'' He turned around and saw Romilda run in his direction.<p>

''Yes, what do you want?'' She smiled, but it didn't look like an honest one. ''I had an appointment with Madame Pomphrey today, I thought you wanted to know that we will have a son.''

On the inside he was screaming in rage. ''Really? A little boy? Did she say anything else?'' He made sure to sound trusting and interested. Romilda's smile grew. ''Yes, he is perfectly healthy and has the right weight.''

He smiled and put his arm around hers, she wanted to play, fine with him. ''Did she tell you the due date, we have to buy so many things.'' Her eyes lit up at the prospect of shopping. ''He is due at the beginning of February. I want us to get married first, of course, have you told your family? You need to tell them and my family, of course.'' He stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. ''February? So you are six weeks along?'' She nodded, before her eyes grew big and she back-paddled. ''No, no I mean I am ten weeks, it was a slip of the tongue.''

''You should go and tell Blaise, let him know these happy news.'' He turned around, tired of this, he had a meeting and it wouldn't do to be late.

After using two short cuts he arrived on time in front of the room of requirements. The door was already there, so he was the last to arrive.

''You are late.'' Was the greeting he got, when he had entered the room. ''I'm not late, you are too early.'' He said in the same tone.

''I'll have you know, Potter, that a Malfoy is always right on time, a Malfoy never arrives too early, nor is he late.'' Draco Malfoy stood upright, a blond eyebrow arched in a challenging way. Harry didn't take the bait, he had gotten used to the behaviour of the blonde. ''What did you want to tell me?'' He asked, not wanting the meeting to take longer than needed.

''I have information. My father is unable to meet with yours for a while, so he sent me. The Death Eaters plan an attack on a ministry bloke. They want to kill his family and take him as prisoner. He lives in Wales, a small village.'' The Slytherin wrote down the name and address on a small piece of parchment, using a spell to hide his handwriting.

''Why kidnapping him?'' He asked, taking the parchment. ''They need him, he is a member of the Law Department. Right now he tries to even the ground for the muggle-borns.'' Harry laughed softly. ''And we can't have that, can we?'' Draco snorted. ''I can't tell you when, but it will be before the end of term.'' Harry nodded and Draco made his way over to the door.

''Wait. You are friends with Zabini, right?'' He didn't answer, he merely looked curious. ''I just take a guess then. You know about him and Vane, right?''

''If you want to whine about her cheating on you-'' Harry waved his hand. ''No, it's not that. I don't know what she is planning next, but she is six weeks pregnant, tell him to be careful.'' Draco clearly was surprised by this, but he nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	5. Actio

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Actio

Since his meeting with Malfoy he had spent his time mostly with last-minute studying and of course taking the actual tests. After the exams they had one free week before getting the results and their graduation party.

''I don't want you to go.'' Lily said crossing her arms. He sighed. ''Mum, you're unreasonable. We have been in fights before, ever since we turned sixteen.'' Now it was her time to sigh. ''That doesn't mean I have to like it. Especially if you all go, the odds are against me, someday I will loose one of you, you're reckless and impulsive.''

''Like all Gryffindors, you mean. We are perfectly prepared, this is a chance to capture some of them. We can't let that slide. Hopefully we get our hands on a higher ranking Death Eater. We could do with some inside information.''

''That's what spies are for.''

''And they have to be very careful, that they don't get caught. That's why we made our plans for ten enemies not five. So we don't get a nasty surprise, if they only want to test Lucius.''

Neville poked his head in. ''Ready to go?''

He turned and nodded at him. ''We will be back before you know it. We know what we are doing.'' He gave her a hug and left quickly, before she could hold him back.

''Is everything alright, you don't look happy.'' Neville stated.

''Mum was a bit difficult, as long as we all come back, she will be okay.'' Against his believe worry was lacing his words.

''My Mum was the same, up all night brewing potions.'' He and Neville made their way down the long corridors and out of the castle. They were walking briskly, not wanting to waste time but a shout got their attention and they stopped. Ron was running over to them.

''Where are you going?'' He asked coming to a stop in front of him.

''We are out for day, some work to do.'' Harry said evasively, he had no desire to talk about this out in the open, where everyone could eavesdrop.

''Oh, okay. You will be back for the diplomas and dance right?'' Ron asked, slightly nodding his head to show that he understood.

''We don't know for sure, can't make any promises.'' Neville answered.

''Just try, okay? We worked so hard for this and my sister is coming here in an hour.'' Right, the one he had heard so much about, from childhood adventures to the whole Corner disaster.

Harry nodded and looked over to the lake, a few students were enjoying the sunny day outside.

''Tell Hermione were we are. Apart from your family no one else.'' Ron nodded and went back in the direction of the lake.

When the two had reached the boundaries they apparated to the forest surrounding the small village. Moving along the tree line they made their way to the meeting point. Sirius and Remus were already there they had been on the lookout for the last hour while James and Frank were resting from the late night shift.

''Hey, no sign of them yet?'' Harry asked in a whisper. Remus shook his head. ''Nothing.''

''Better hope, this isn't a hoax.'' Sirius continued.

''If it is, we are prepared, the family is safe, so we can act without having to worry about protection.'' Neville said, eyes roaming the building. They waited for the rest of the day, without any incidents happening. But only ten minutes after Frank and James had joined them again, did the trouble arrive.

Seven hooded figures were nearing the cottage. Harry signalled his family to split up in two groups so they could attack from both sides. He, Neville and Remus went north while the other three would use the back door. They crept closer till they were standing ten feet behind them. One of the Death Eaters was unlocking the door and when three of them were inside, Remus used a locking spell.

''What happened?'' Asked one of the remaining four stupidly. Harry didn't let them the time to do anything else, he started to fire his spells at them, Remus on his left and Neville on his right doing the same. Through the windows were flickering lights visible, the inside duel had started as well. Harry dodged the first curse fired in their direction and retaliated at once.

His spell hit directly and the man went down. A burning curse hit Neville's arm, but that didn't stop him, he fought furiously. Remus knocked the second one out and the other two, the ones who looked older and had fought better realised that they were outnumbered and one apparated away, leaving their companions. Remus put up a anti-apparation-ward around the porch.

The remaining enemy turned towards Harry and sent the killing curse that Harry missed by an inch. He answered with a cutting curse, slicing his upper arm. The man screamed in pain and grabbed his wand arm, the blood loss was affecting his balance and he had trouble holding his shield up under the onslaught of three attackers. Neville's stunning spell had the shield crumble at last. The man jumped over the banister of the porch, Remus sent another stunning spell, but the place were the spell hit was empty. The Death Eater had managed to apparate.

They walked back and bound the two on the ground, without checking who it was. Inside the other three had finished their duels just as fast, it was obvious that these men weren't trained or even talented.

''Completely useless.'' Sirius turned one of them over, using his foot. ''They are barely of age.''

''So much for hoping they sent someone with brains.'' James said, taking out a ministry portkey.

''We captured only two, the other ones knew better than to stay.'' Harry said bitterly, he was furious with himself for letting them escape.

''Let's take them to the ministry, let the Auror's deal with them, it's not like they have information anyway.'' Frank was bandaging Neville's arm.

''I'll get the ones from outside.'' Sirius returned a minute later with the two floating beside him. For the first time he saw the faces of the one he and Remus knocked out. They were even younger than he and Neville, something that made his stomach turn. They were too young to be here. His father shook him out of his little reverie.

''We'll take them to see Scrimgeour, you go back and ease the fear.''

He nodded and left with Neville, Frank and Remus. This really was for nothing, the only two who maybe had some knowledge escaped. All this waiting for nothing.

They went straight to the hospital wing so that Lily, Alice and Tonks could stop worrying. Alice immediately healed Neville's burn while Lily took care of their small scratches.

''You can still make it to the ball, if you we go now.'' Tonks said and broke the silence.

''She is right, you only graduate once.'' Alice put her supplies back into the cupboard. Lily muttered under her breath. ''Hopefully.''

They made their way to the Great Hall and met James and Sirius just outside, after Lily had greeted her husband they pushed the door open and walked in, Harry could hear the last tunes of a waltz and a new quicker one start immediately.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	6. Felicitas

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Felicitas

He let his eyes roam the hall, couples were twirling around on the dance floor, while others were sitting at the small tables. Ron walked over, all the way holding hands with Hermione. Ron gave him a hug, eyes discretely searching for any sign of injury.

''Hey, mate. You like the big entrance, it is only the second dance.'' Ron said with a smile, while he was hugging Hermione. Ron greeted Neville and Harry answered sarcastically.

''You know me. Always the centre of attention.''

''My family sits over there, Ginny and Gwen are here as well.'' He pointed over his shoulder and Harry nodded, he turned towards his father.

''Dad, I go with Ron and say hello to his family.''

''Sure, have fun.'' He said, looking at him. Ron lead the way over to the crowd of redheads.

He addressed the parents first, as was tradition.

''Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley it is nice to see you again, the same to you of course.'' He gave a nod to Ron's brothers and felt a hand close around his arm. Ron tugged on it and he followed the movement.

''Come on, it is time you meet my favourite sister.'' Harry gave a short laugh. ''I was under the impression you only had one.''

Ron waved his hand dismissively. ''Details, details. Ginny this is my best mate Harry, Harry my little sister.''

He looked at the red-haired witch who sat straight-backed in the chair, a small girl held securely in her lap. Her forehead crinkled slightly, before she stood up and met his eyes. She had bright brown eyes. He could barely stop a gasp from escaping, the woman he had seen in Diagon Alley. The one he was still dreaming about. She had put her daughter on her hip.

''It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley.'' He extended his hand and she did the same. He felt the softness of her skin and using his manners as perfect excuse he gave her a hand kiss. Her eyes were fluttering like butterflies and she looked a bit shocked. He wasn't sure if she heard Neville's greetings. He turned to Ron and poked his side, Ron looked utterly lost, not understanding his silent movement in Gwen's direction. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He smiled when he heard the little giggle.

''Since your uncle is incapable, I am Harry and you are?'' The little girl was a small version of her mother.

''Me Gwen.'' She said clear but quiet. ''A pleasure.'' He moved his fingers for more effect and a second later there was a white lily in his hands, he gave it to her. ''Oooo, dank yuu.''

Ginny cleared her throat, blushing a little. ''The pleasure is all mine.'' Harry smiled at her.

There was snickering in the background, Ron's twin brothers enjoying the embarrassment of their sister. That wouldn't do. He turned a little, so he was able to see them, but without losing focus of her. The both of them were pointing at her.

''Fred, George looks like you are healthy again, how delightful.'' Harry said loudly.

''What do you mean, Mr. Potter?'' Their mother asked, her eyes narrowing like only a mother's could.

''Oh, don't you know?'' He asked cheerfully, enjoying the frantic waving of the twins.

''The two got themselves into a tight spot last month, testing a new product. Something about boils in certain important areas.'' Molly's eyes grew wide and she rounded on Fred and George, making sure to keep quiet enough. Harry winked at Ginny and she smiled gratefully back at him. He would have to make sure that she smiled more often, because it was absolutely breathtaking.

A new song began. ''Ron, that is one of my favourites, can we dance?'' He heard Hermione ask. Ron sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes at Harry, mouthing the word 'woman'. He took her hand and they left.

Harry chuckled deep, before he caught her eyes again. ''Would you grace me with the honour of dancing with you?'' Please, say yes.

''She would love to, come on Gwenny come to your Granny, Mummy wants to dance.'' Molly answered instead of Ginny. Harry was having mixed feelings about that. He wanted Ginny to say yes, but at the same time this gave him the opportunity for a dance. The small witch wriggled in her arms, so she let her down and she went into the open arms of her grandmother.

''Ginny, it is very impolite to let Mr. Potter wait.'' The tone was getting sharper, although most people wouldn't have noticed it. The brown eyes were looking at him and she gave a small nod, he smiled back. He wanted her trust, so he had to make sure she didn't fear him. He turned his attention to her daughter.

''Can you do me a favour, princess?''

''Yeah.'' She breathed and nodded excitingly. He smiled again and shrugged out of his leather jacket. ''Can you hold that, while I dance with your Mummy?''

''Kay, Hawwy.'' He gave her the jacket and turned back to Ginny, once again a stunned look on her face, smiling he took her hand and lead her on the dance floor.

He layed his right hand on her waist and took her right in his left and they started twirling in circles. She avoided his gaze, eyes looking around the room and he heard her sigh, when she noticed the whispers. He let go of her hand and gently touched her chin. He tilted her head up till he saw those big chocolate brown eyes look up at him. He was lost in them for a second.

''Ignore them, they are just jealous.'' He said quietly and earned a nod in return, he was disappointed when she closed her eyes. ''Right, I can do that.''

''Wonderful.'' Her eyes were open again, he grinned and gave her a big twirl, she gave a little shriek of surprise, before he twirled her back in, she laughed heartily. ''Thanks, I guess I needed that.''

''You are welcome.'' They danced for a bit, before she addressed him.

''Can I ask you a question?'' She sounded too shy for a Gryffindor.

''Certainly.'' I wonder what you want to know?

''Why me? You could have asked any other girl.'' Her tone was so insecure.

''True. But I asked you, in the good hope you wouldn't say no.''

Her eyes widened and she looked incredulously at him. ''Of course I can't say no, you are from an old House.'' And what difference does that make?

''That is completely irrelevant. A woman always has the option of saying no to the man, which is the reason for us asking permission. I am yours for the rest of the ball if you will have me.'' Which I hope you do, but she shook her head, crushing his hope immediately.

''You don't mean that, you are just trying to sweet talk me.'' She bit her lower lip, testing his self-control. He chuckled, trying to ease the building tension.

''Maybe you should have a little talk with my parents, I'm sure it would be enlightening for you.''

''No, please, I didn't mean to insult you, I just don't trust men- I mean- I -'' Why was she so scared?

''I apologize, I didn't want to scare you. I realize I probably didn't make myself clear, what I wanted to say is that my father asked my mother out, exactly 947 times. She said no every single time from half way during fourth year up to seventh.'' Hopefully she would calm down now, he wanted her to enjoy the ball. Her mouth was slightly open, showing her surprise. He smiled again, he was doing that all the time now, because it seem to relax her, but at the same time simply because he enjoyed himself. The song came to an end and he pulled her close, her warm body fit so well against him. He could feel the rings on his necklace warming up, he needed to clear his head.

''When he asked for the 948 time, she said yes.'' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde woman approach them.

''Lord Heir Potter can I have the next dance?'' Harry noticed with utter dislike how she flutter her eyelashes in fake innocence and do a small curtsey. He turned his upper body to her, to keep up the minimum of manners, his hand stayed were it was, he didn't know what Ginny's decision would be, so he treasured every second.

''Miss Greengrass I'm afraid I promised myself to Miss Weasley already, I am only waiting for her affirmation.'' Shock wasn't a good combination with her still fluttering eyes, but his attention was solely focused on the red-haired woman. Her eyes found his and he just watch her, completely ignoring everyone else. Many emotions flickered in her eyes, too fast to really catch them all, but finally she answered, ending his torment with a simple clear. ''Yes.''

He gave her the biggest smile and happily turned towards the blonde.

''Miss Greengrass if you would excuse us.'' He gave a short nod and pulled Ginny back in for the slow dance that was just starting.

He could see the blond storming of to her friends, who waited at the edge of the dance floor, sitting at a table. She reached them and the talking started along with evil glares heading straight her way. He turned them both around and glared at the obnoxious women.

They danced for another two songs before he lead the way back to their table to grab a drink.

''What do you like?''

''Just a Butterbeer for me.'' He put that information away for later.

''Got it and you little one? You deserve a treat for keeping my jacket safe.'' The almost two-year-old looked just too cute, clutching his jacket like a teddy-bear.

''Gwen too.''

He raised his eyebrow and looked at Ginny. ''Just a pumpkin juice.'' Gwen pouted but stayed silent. ''Be back in a second.'' He and Ron left to get the drinks.

''The ball is pretty decent, huh?'' Ron asked calmly. ''Yeah, good work, Head boy.'' Harry grinned at him. ''Your sister is really nice, about time I meet her, with you telling me so much, it's good to have a face to all your stories now.'' He wouldn't mention his little meeting in the shop.

They walked back with the drinks in hand.

''Here we are.'' He handed Ginny the drink, he had chosen the same for himself. He put the juice on the table, knowing how fast accidents happened around small children.

''So when do you reckon it is safe to leave?'' Ron asked Harry. He let his eyes wander over the crowd. ''Another hour give or take.'' Ron nodded as well as Hermione.

''Sorry?'' Her soft voice asked confused.

''Oh I beg your pardon, Ron was talking about another less formal party, it is in a different part of the castle. You may have noticed my family slipping out during the next to last song.''

''Ohm, no I didn't, sorry.'' He laughed softly, did she realize the implication? He hoped she was so focused on him, that she hadn't noticed the leaving people.

''Of course your family got a invitation by now.'' His father would have taken care of that.

''We did?'' Showing once again surprise.

''Certainly, the question is if you are going to join us?'' Please, say yes.

''Yes, we will.'' It was her father who answered this time. He grumbled on the inside, why was it so hard to get a yes from her.

The hour was up way to fast, he walked her back to her parents and bowed in front of her, giving in to his desire to feel her skin again he gave her another hand kiss.

He took his jacket back, said goodbye and left with a little wink.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	7. Saltatio

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Saltatio

He walked swiftly down the corridor and reached his friends a minute later. He smiled at the couples and they made their way around a corner.

He couldn't wait to get there and see her again. He groaned when he saw a shadow take shape at the end of the hallway.

''Harry, can we talk?'' Romilda asked and he reluctantly opened a door to a unused classroom.

''Would you excuse me by her?'' Harry asked quietly, so Vane couldn't hear him. Ron nodded and left with the others, giving a sympathetic look over his shoulder. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.

''What do you want this time, Romilda?'' He asked tiredly.

''I just want another chance, Harry. I know you still love me, just like I still love you.'' She pleaded with big eyes and tried to look as if she was close to tears.

''I really don't understand why you still keep trying.''

''Because we are family, you and me and our little son.'' Her hands once again resting on her flat stomach. His look changed and hardened.

''If you ever felt anything for me you will stop this. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?'' She walked closer. ''Just forgive me and the pain will stop.'' She hugged him and tried to kiss his lips.

''Stop it. Just stop it.'' He grabbed her wrist and forced her away. ''Do you even realize what you implied by saying that you had sex with me when I was sleeping? It's called rape, the only thing that stops me from suing you is that I firmly believe you were lying.'' She didn't react at all, just a new try to get closer.

He shook his head and quickly walked out, unfortunately he was only able to leave her behind, her overdone perfume lingered on his shirt. At the next crossroads he turned left instead of right, making his way towards his chambers. He quickly stripped and yanking his closet open he grabbed the nearest shirt and trousers he found. He closed the zipper of the black pants and redid the bootlaces and threw his shirt on, while walking to the Floo. He stopped the buttoning to throw the powder into the hearth.

A quick twirl through green flames and he stepped out into the big room. Music could be heard and many couples were already lost to it.

Straightening his shirt he searched for the red-golden hair of Ginny. He quickly located her, Ron was giving her a one-armed hug and left her. He made his way over to her, watching how she looked down to her daughter before picking her up and swaying to the music.

''Sorry, I'm late.'' She turned around when she had heard him speak. He looked at her, little Gwen was pressing her face into the hollow of her neck, he thought he could hear a soft sob, but he couldn't be sure due to the music.

''Gwen, what do you say to a delicious chocolate pudding?'' She moved her head and nodded, her soft baby curls flying all over the place. He could see the drying tears on her red cheeks.

''You too, right?'' He asked her, hoping once again to hear a yes.

''I'm not really a chocolate fan.'' Once again bad luck. He hid his smile when he saw Gwen roll her big brown eyes, so he played along.

''Sweet Godric, that's possible.'' He said mock shocked and Gwen giggled, a soft sound that reminded him of little bells. He leaned closer to the little girl and made sure that she saw him looking around. Using his fairytale voice, he spoke slowly.

''Don't ever let my Uncle Remus hear you saying that, or else...'' The little girl gasped and her small arms tightened around her Mum.

''Mummy not say. Gwen pwomise.'' He nodded and walked over to the bar, so Ginny couldn't see him.

''Cookie.'' He called and his trusted house-elf popped into the room.

''I need two chocolate and one...one strawberry pudding, asap.'' He nodded and popped away again, hopefully he choose right, but she smelled so deliciously like freshly picked strawberries.

''Your puddings, Master Harry.'' He held the three bowls up to him, Harry took the offered tray and walked back, the thanks quickly said over his shoulder, a simple act that had him nearly colliding with Remus.

''Careful, pup. Hey, where did you get that?'' His sensitive nose had immediately picked up on the sweet smell of chocolate.

''That's for me to know and now excuse me.'' He quickly sidestepped him and continued on his way.

''So two lovely sweet milk-chocolate puddings.'' He said happily and Gwen cheered, hand already reaching for a spoon. ''Yippee.''

''And one plain poor strawberry pudding.'' He made his voice sound utterly boring and the little girl giggled again, no sign left of the tears.

The three ate the little treat in silence, but it didn't feel uncomfortable, at least not for Harry.

''Mummy, Gwen done.'' He watch how Ginny easily cleaned her up, but as much as he liked the toddler, he craved to spent some more time alone with Ginny.

''Want to go and play with the other kids? I'm sure you will like Rose.'' Big doe eyes focused on him and she gave a short nod, she climbed down and walked around the table. She grinned up at him and latched onto his right hand once he had taken a standing position.

''Great, this way.'' He pointed to the corner and let Ginny walk behind them, telling himself not to look over his shoulder, knowing his bad luck he would only crash into someone, again.

Gwen was playing with his hand and peeking over her shoulder, grinning at something, or maybe someone? He felt her cuddle close to his right leg, his hand held in front of her small chest.

''Tired, Princess?'' He asked with soft eyes, she reminded him of Rose at that age, he had to grudgingly admit that he was total mush in the hands of these little red-heads.

She nodded and he picked her up easily, she was as light as a feather and carried her the last few steps. Once they had reached the corner he put her down.

''Rosie, can you come here?'' He called to his sister, she immediately made her way over.

''Hello.'' She said with a big smile. ''Rose meet Gwen, Gwen this is Rose, she is four already.'' He introduced the two girls and his sister didn't disappoint him. ''Come on, let's play.'' Rose dragged her of to the toys.

He turned his attention back to Ginny and saw her eyes wandering over the corner, where the girls were playing.

''Mum put semi-silencing spells on this part, so they don't hear the loud music and two elves are looking after them. So no need to worry.'' Her eyes snapped back to him.

''Who said that I'm worried.'' He took her hand in his and lead her back to the middle of the room. ''You are a mother, it's part of your job to worry.'' He replied smiling softly.

''Harry!'' He knew that voice and turned back around. His mother said goodbye to Mad-Eye and walked over, he greeted her with kiss to her cheek and she smiled cheekily.

''Well, introduce me young man, where are your manners.''

''I believe Dad borrowed them last week for your candle light dinner, he never returned them.'' He had played the unwilling babysitter and his father had actually bribed him, not realising that Harry was just riling him up. His mother nudged his side and he answered formally.

''Mum this is Ginevra, youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ginny meet my mother Lady Lily Marie Potter.'' He watched how Ginny greeted his mother with perfect manners, but she was scared when his mother started laughing.

''Mum, you are confusing her.''

''Oh, I'm sorry dear, but I just find this whole Lady Business a bit over the top. I'm Muggle-born and because of that I never stopped feeling utterly silly when someone treats me like the queen.''

''I'm sorry, Lady Potter.'' Her voice sounded so small.

''Aww, there you go again, call me Lily or I promise to call you Ginevra in revenge.'' He couldn't stop but smile at that.

''No, everything but that dreaded name.'' She answered a bit louder than before and he could see the beginning of a smile, her eyes had a slight sparkle.

''That's a deal. Harry, have you seen Rosie?'' What? Oh, he was supposed to answer.

''Sorry, she is playing in the kiddies corner with Teddy and Gwen.'' He mentioned her daughter, wanting this out of the way.

''I know Teddy, but who is Gwen?'' Her eyes flickered to Ginny and he saw her eyes lit up, when she figured it out. She had known that Ron's sister had a daughter, but she knew no name.

''You'll love her, she is the cutest girl, ever, besides Rosie of course. They both hit it off immediately. Gwen is what, two?'' He asked, trying to get her to talk.

''She'll turn two in just a couple of days. Gwen is my daughter.'' He happily noted the change in her, there was no doubt in his mind that she would defend her with everything she had, should someone say something bad about her.

''That's good to know, Rosie never had much kids to play with, Harry had Neville.'' Ginny blinked her eyes in surprise.

''Harry, stop standing around, go and have some fun. Hello, I am James Potter, the one and only. Don't say anything, I know my good looks are leaving you speechless.'' He groaned quietly. She stared back at his father as if she was trying to decipher his species.

''You better deflate your ego, Mr.''

''Physically impossible, Lily. He never really managed, apart from the bit in school.'' Great, now his godfather was here as well, he nodded quickly at Ginny, looking like a arrogant Pure-blood. Harry squeezed her hand, hopefully that would lessen the blow.

''Is this pick-on-James-day?'' His father whined.

''No, dear, come on Mr. 947, lets mingle.'' She dragged him of to the dance floor and winked roguishly at Harry. Ginny enjoyed the joke and draw Sirius attention to her.

''Mmh, may I inquire how it comes that you can enjoy a family joke?'' He looked her up and down and Harry felt oddly protective of her. ''Sirius.'' His eyes focused on him now.

''That's exactly what I thought, serious, that's what it is. Well, Miss Weasley, I'm sure we will meet again.'' His eyes never left his face, till he turned around and left, he sighed in relief.

''I apologize for my family. They are rather exceptional.'' Well, that was the nice way to say it.

He rolled up his sleeves, it was rather hot.

''Yeah, I noticed, your Mum is really nice, she reminds me of you.'' Are you telling me that I am nice?

''Careful, that sounds like a compliment for me. My mother and I are probably the polar opposite of most pure-bloods. My father and godfather on the other hand, they were raised to be Lords. Despite that however, you should treat the both with the same awareness you give your twin brothers.'' He had to warn her, for her own safety.

He moved a little bit closer, the music was a lot quicker and definitely less formal, which gave a perfect opportunity. He still left room between them, so she wouldn't feel trapped. This dance felt different, she wasn't looking around so much, instead she held eye contact, which pleased him greatly. A hot burn shook him out of his trance, his hand closed around his rings and he noticed that she had hers around them as well. The rings were burning hot against his skin, couldn't she feel it too? She let go, her hand falling back in place.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...'' No need to apologize, I should have buttoned up the shirt.

''Don't worry, but please don't ask.'' I'm not ready to give you the answer.

When the song ended, he was still lost in thought, so he walked her back to the table. She had touched the rings, that must have been the reason for the flaming heat, so why couldn't she feel it? Maybe he should ask Fleur about it. Her soft voice brought him out of his trance.

''If you get tired of me, just say a word and I'll set you free.'' Once again she sounded shy and small.

''Sorry, but that's not happening, Ron talked so much about you, it feels like I know you longer than just today. I wanted to meet you for a long time.'' And once I saw you, it only doubled.

''Really?'' He nodded.

''Harry!''

''Hawwy!'' Rose and Gwen where running towards them. Gwen climbed in her mothers lap.

''Teddy blue baby, Mummy.'' Gwen told her and he picked his sister up, who snuggled against him, just like always.

''She means that Teddy has blue hair, he is a Metamorphmagus like his mum, the one with the pink hair.'' He explained, when Ginny tried to figure out what a blue baby could be. He paid attention to his sisters babbling and absently stroked her soft hair.

''Rosie, come on time for bed.'' His mother called.

''Ugh, wanna come with me, Gwen? Mummy won't mind if we have a sleepover.'' She bounced a bit in his lap, she never had a friend over for the night.

''NO!'' Gwen's loud outburst startled him, his sister gave him a goodnight kiss and walked away, he could see unshed tears glisten in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	8. Invitatio ad ordinem

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Invitatio ad ordinem

''Looks like she is starting the terrible twos a week early.'' He said pointing at the little girl. Ginny groaned.

''Mum warned me about that, saying that my well behaving daughter would change into a little minx soon.''

''Most likely, yes. I remember Rosie being two, don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but that time I was close to giving up.'' He shuddered a bit when he remembered the very loud temper tantrums and flying toys, he had to avoid.

''You must have spent a lot of time with her then, do you have any more siblings?''

He watched the two for a second, before answering.

''No, only me and Rosie and yes if I wasn't locked up because of training or learning, I was with her.'' He had been the over-protective brother from day one. ''So what is your theory?''

''My theory?'' She looked questionably back at him.

''Mmh, why Ron never told you about Rose, why there is this big age difference between me and my sister.'' Before she had a chance to answer, he was pierced by two big chocolate brown eyes.

''Sissy?'' Her small voice sounded almost- hopeful?

He nodded. ''Rosie is my sister.'' He said proudly.

She said up straighter on her mother's lap.

''Rosie your sissy, not baby?'' He was taken aback for a second.

''Yes, I don't have a child.'' He smiled amused at the little girl who happily clapped her hands and hopped down and toddled over to him.

''Up!'' She demanded and put her arms up to underline her request. He smiled at Ginny and bend down a little to pick the girl up, who had started to fist her hands every few seconds. She moved a little in his lap till she felt comfy and looked up at him, grinning goofily.

''Gwen be your baby. You be Gwen's Daddy.'' She bobbed her head and he couldn't stop his chuckles. But seeing the terrified look in Ginny's eyes, he tried his best to make Gwen understand that it wouldn't be like that immediately.

''It's not that easy, Princess. Something like that needs lots and lots of time.''

''How long?'' Doe eyes looked helplessly at him.

''You have to be at least three years old.'' He showed her three fingers, so she could understand it better.

''Mummy? How old Gwen?''

Ginny answered at once, grasping onto the offered help.

''You are only one.'' Well almost two, that was a bit mean.

She shook her little head, one lonely tear escaping. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

''It's time for bed. Honey, you are tired. She slept in late and took a nap, but still.'' Ginny got up and took her daughter from him.

''We talk again tomorrow?'' He asked, trying to sound calmly and not so eager.

''Yes, I think I would like that.'' Smiling at the yes he got, he escorted her to the fireplace.

''Thanks for the entertaining evening, Miss Weasley, I'll look forward to the next meeting.'' He fell back into the official mannerism to give him security, he gave her a hand kiss but this time he let his lips barely touch her skin.

''Same here. Good night.'' She looked at her daughter and wanting to see her eyes again he spoke up once more.

''Goodnight, sweet dreams.'' She smiled at him and left, with Gwen tugged safely in her arms. He sighed and turned around, walking over to his family.

The three marauders sat at a table, Sirius was just dealing out cards and Remus refilled their glasses.

''Hey, having fun so far?'' His father asked him.

''Yes, definitely.'' He looked back to the Floo for a moment.

''Has your lady-friend left already?'' Sirius snickered and Remus eyes widened.

''Is she the one who got the pleasure of having chocolate pudding, while I your poor almost godfather had to go without?''

''Poor Remus, but the answer is yes. Dad? Can we talk about the meeting tomorrow?''

''Sure, do you want me to hold it?'' He shook his head and sat down.

''No, that's not it. I was wondering if we could invite Ginny as well.''

''Why? She is only sixteen.'' Sirius said.

''She'll turn seventeen in just a few weeks and I think it would only be fair, her parents and her brothers along with the spouses are part of this.''

''It would probably be best if she gets information straight from us, so she knows when to keep quiet. Ignorance is not always bliss.''

''Good, I agree with Remus, Sirius, what about you?''

His godfather looked at him for quite some time, before he nodded.

''I'll let Arthur know in the morning.'' His father grabbed a handful of peanuts. ''You're joining us for a few rounds, right?''

''What's the blind?''

''We're on twenty now.'' He hummed and took out his bottomless purse.

He groaned when he drank the awfully tasting hangover-potion the next morning. Waiting for a minute he let the liquid make it's way through his bloodstream, clearing his head and relieving his stomach. He showered and dressed and after a hearty breakfast he was as sober as before the party.

He and his parents were the first in the room and set it up with a warded area for the kids in one corner and a potion station on the other side.

One by one people trickled into the room, he smiled secretly when he caught a flash of golden-red and once everyone was there he stood up and began the meeting.

''Okay, guys, lets keep this short. We will discuss today's plans, the train leaves at eleven and, yes Alastor?'' The old warrior was shooting daggers at Ginny, a fact he didn't like one bit.

''Who is the newbie and why is she here?'' He grumbled and everyone looked at her, he could see her fidgeting in her seat slightly.

''Miss Weasley is here on my personal invitation, Alastor.'' His father answered calmly.

''Isn't she a bit young? Since when do we take kids in?'' He turned from her to James.

His patience snapped.

''Enough, unless you need a magical ear to go along with your eye, you heard my father. Miss Weasley is here and she will stay here. She has the right to get the same information as her family, her parents and her brothers along with her sister-in-laws are members. Like every mother with a child under seven she will not partake in any missions or attacks.''

He stopped to take a breath and turn over a piece of parchment.

''Looks to me like Miss Weasley has a question.'' His godfather said smirking at her. His own eyes locked on her. ''Ginny?''

''It's just that, I mean weren't you just yesterday fighting in Wales, all nine of you.'' Her voice was quiet, but steady and he felt proud for some reason.

Tonks laughed warmly. ''She is smart, I like her already.''

''Maybe, but she still has to learn a lot, she jumps to conclusions way to quickly.'' Frank interjected.

''What you saw, was us entering the hall together, that doesn't equal us fighting together.'' He explained.

''But you all looked like you just came from the battlefield.'' He cheered inwardly, little minx didn't back down.

Neville gave a short humourless laugh. ''You clearly never saw someone return from a battlefield. We came from the hospital wing, where these talented ladies put us together again.'' Harry wrapped it up. ''So you see, the rule for mothers work even for Lily and Tonks. No exceptions.''

He looked down on his notes and listened to the starting murmurs till he had enough.

''If you have a problem with me leading this meeting or my decision, grow a pair of balls and tell so upfront, don't whisper like a scared toddler in your neighbours ears.'' The murmurs stopped and many heads nodded. He bit back a groan, when one brainless idiot stood up.

''Yes, Mr. McLaggen?''

''I think you are to full of yourself, you shouldn't be our leader.''

''Oh please, you are only sore that Harry didn't let you play for the house-team.'' Ron snapped and he wanted to applaud at that. He forced himself to stay calm.

''It is your right to think like that, we will settle this after the train has safely arrived in London. So, let's not waste anymore time. Since many high risk families are already setting up their quarters here, the train will be shorter than last year. The shorter, the better to protect. To confuse the Death Eaters, if they will attack, we will charm the end of the train.''

His mother continued.

''I will along with Filius wave glamour charms, that will make them believe the train is as long as ever. They will hold till London, you have my word, no spell can undo them, unless I do the counter spell.''

''Every carriage we can spare will give us ten minutes. That way we can reduce the travel time and the danger. Sirius will be with the train driver up front. Remus will be in London on a lockout. I want Bill and Charlie at the train station along with Hagrid, make sure the boarding goes smoothly and quick. Fred, George you will deal with the snack trolley, keep the kids well fed and happy. We don't need them scared. Ron, Hermione you will patrol the corridors. Your last day as Head Students. Molly, Arthur, Lily, Alice you will walk around the castle, break up any fights that might come up. We have a big supply of hangover potion, you might need it, after last night, since on of the Ravenclaws spiked the punch. Tonks you will stay in the great hall, oversee the breakfast. Look for anything unusual. You know the families I speak of. Neville, you and I will stay in the last carriage, if they want to come aboard, it will be there. Kingsley, Frank, take ten volunteers you will be on brooms making sure the road is unblocked.''

Everyone nodded at him when he gave out the tasks. Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver signed up for the flying squad.

''Alastor, what did Dumbledore ordered you to do?'' They had a meeting shortly before this one.

''He wants me to overlook the boarding, that's it, he doesn't believe in an attack.'' Once again murmurs broke out.

''Fine, you will do as he said and be on call. The chance for an attack is fifty-fifty. We won't take any chances, especially not since these are innocent kids.'' He said with conviction, he wouldn't stand for it.

''Last but not least, before you go, make a stop at the potion station over there.'' He pointed to his right.

''Alice will look through your first aid potion kit, to make sure you they are up to date and replace the ones who are expired. I won't loose one of you, because your Blood-Replenishing Potion is empty. Any questions? Good, go to Alice and then get yourself a hearty breakfast. That is an order.''

The people got up one by one and after going to Alice left.

He closed his file and watched trough his dark bangs how Ron went over to Ginny and the two siblings talked for a while.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


	9. Comitatu Ascende

Daddy's Little Princess

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

Comitatu Ascende

He walked over to Alice once she was alone.

''Everyone got their stash fixed up?'' She nodded and packed the left-overs into her kit.

''Good.'' He mumbled and went out into the corridor and down the hallways till he was in the entrance hall. Once there he retreated into one corner to overlook the bustle of last-minute goodbyes.

He witnessed whispered love confessions as well as outright snogging that was punished from McGonagall fiercely who had swept out of the Great Hall.

''Honestly, Mr. Goldstein and Miss Brown you are supposed to set examples for the younger students. Yes, Miss Brown even on your last day.'' Lavender looked miffed that her teacher had heard her mumblings. ''And you Mr. Goldstein, a prefect should know better, just look at Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.'' He had trouble keeping his chuckles low, the two were just more clever at not being caught. McGonagall gave them a last glare before sending them off.

''Really, you would think they had to part now, it's still a whole train ride to go.'' She grumbled and went to move down a corridor, he flicked his wand and a sound from inside the hall had her change her direction.

'You should come to an end.' He send his patronus down the corridor and two minutes later Demelza, one of his Chasers stumbled out, straightening her clothes and giving him a thankful smile. He simply winked at her. Another minute went by and Terry casually walked pass him. He followed his retreating back and saw a flash of red.

Ginny was talking to some guy, he only saw his back so he didn't recognize him. But what was clear to see was that Ginny didn't look happy at all, she took a step back and the nameless guy followed. A move that had her eyes widen a bit in fear and he moved quickly and soundlessly closer to the pair.

''-was me who broke you in. I would probably enjoy you more now, the trouble with little virgins is that you are always so frigid.''

He growled inwardly, his Animagus instincts flaring up, moving into his personal space, but leaving room for her to move.

''Leave, before I show you what it really means to break someone in.'' He let the animal come to the surface, letting the power run through his voice and eyes. He looked him in the eyes, not blinking once, he knew now who he was. He and Ron had always enjoyed defeating the Ravenclaws more than the other two teams. He deliberately slowly took a step forwards. ''Go.''

How he would enjoy some little one on one time. The idiot squeaked like a neutered pig and ran away. Mmh, neutering now that would be an idea. He took a breath to calm himself and settle his wolf. The smell was nauseous enough without added senses.

''Are you alright?'' He asked quietly, his eyes taking in the strained smile and the glistening eyes.

''I'm fine. I'm used to it.''

His wolf growled deep down in annoyance and he shook his head, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second.

''That's the problem, you shouldn't be.'' He saw Professor Flitwick and used him as alibi.

The Charms teacher smiled at him, when he saw him come closer.

''Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?''

''Just wondering if my mother already talked to you today?''

''Yes, she did, although I hope you are reading too much into this. Never before did someone dare to attack our students on the train.''

''Hopefully it won't happen today, but better be safe than sorry.''

''If there would be a reason for an attack, Albus would know and take measures against it.'' He sighed, knowing Dumbledore's opinion already.

''I'm afraid we won't agree on that.''

''No, we don't, there is too much bad blood between your father and Albus.'' He stated sadly.

''You are clearly on his side, Professor.''

''I am, we are colleagues and friends for a long time, but your mother asked for my help and sweet fiery Lily always knew how to make a point and convince someone.'' He saw Neville walk his way.

''Thanks for your honesty and your collaboration.'' The small man nodded and went back to overlook the parting students.

He and Neville walked out of the castle and took one of the first carriages down to the train station.

They stopped for a minute next to Bill and Charlie.

''Ready for the action?'' Neville asked with a hint of amusement.

''Would be easier if the squirts would respect us.'' Charlie grumbled.

''Yeah, we weren't so obnoxious brats back in first-year.'' Bill agreed.

''I'm not sure I believe that.'' Harry joked.

''Hey watch it, I unlike you was a prefect.''

''Yeah, but I unlike you, will board this train now.'' He cheerily waved at the two grumbling redheads.

He and Neville walked down the train till they reached the last apartment, once there they set up wards and protection spells. Everything to make it more difficult for the Death-Eaters.

Looking out the window he could make out the flying squad and he saw his mother and Filius Flitwick wave their wands one last time, before apparating back to the castle.

When the clock struck eleven the whistle blew loudly, the doors closed and the train began the journey to London.

Time went by slowly for Harry and Neville, neither man felt like talking and Harry's eyes kept flicking to his wristwatch every minute. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. The fact that the attack in Wales was supposed to happen before today was no coincidence. Voldemort was known for tactic and well thought out plans.

He walked the length of the carriage and shot a look through the window, he saw the twins making their way back to the front and handing out second helpings.

The next two hours past just as slowly as the first two.

''Hey, died out of boredom yet?'' Ron poked his head in.

Neville snorted, but Harry answered. ''Nope, but we might start to express our undying love to one another soon.''

''Well, I should leave you to it then, don't want to be the one who stopped-''

A loud noise erupted from the other side and the whole train shook with the force of what only could have been an explosion.

''Go, tell everyone to stay inside the compartments.'' Harry turned to the back and focused on the outside. At first there was no one to be seen, but five minutes later the ever slower becoming train stopped completely.

''Over there.'' Neville pointed to a darker patch a few yards away and Ron sprinted down the train, closing doors on his way.

A dozen black smoke clouds where descending from the sky like tornadoes. The train rattled again, two times louder than before, but it thankfully stayed upright and once again Harry was thankful for the existence of magic, any normal train would be laying on his side right now.

Spells and hexes began raining down on the Death-Eaters from above, he quickly looked behind him to see the corridors deserted.

''Shit.'' Neville cursed, he was looking out the window to the front of the train. ''The thing is on fire.'' Harry groaned. ''Peachy, just peachy. Let's wait a bit, before we attack, I don't want to draw attention on our real last carriage.'' Neville nodded. ''Got it, the flying squad looks fine on their own for now, anyway.''

Unfortunately the charms flickered for only a second after an onslaught of jinxes for ten minutes and that was all the enemy needed to know that something wasn't right.

One Death-Eater apparated into the compartment next to them and began making his way towards them. He and Neville went into fighting stance and immediately began attacking him, making sure to hit him before he had a chance to attack. He could only hold himself against them for four minutes before he went down.

Five more enemies apparated into the carriage and they were a lot better trained than the first one.

It took ten minutes to get rid of two of them and it was only thanks to the slightly cramped space that the Death-Eaters were incapable of closing in around the two.

Neville hit another straight in the chest who stumbled backwards into his companions.

''Well, well what do we have here?'' A cold voice said from behind the two and Harry nearly slapped himself for not making sure their back was safe. He turned around and stood back to back with Neville now, who continued the battle with the remaining two.

Right in the exit of the compartment stood Bellatrix Lestrange, wand raised and an insane smile on her lips.

He fixed his eyes on her, ready to strike if he wanted to.

''Little baby Potter wants to fight? Are you sure? Maybe you want to think it over, go back home to your mummy and hide behind her skirt.'' She mocked and walked closer.

Once she was halfway down he started with a volley of hexes and spells, that included a stinging hex, a trip jinx, the usual stupefy and a few others, but his opponent was no trainee. Many of her attacks were to dangerous to counter, he could only dodge them, which gave her a sick sense of satisfaction.

''You are not going to win.'' She sang happily.

Instead of answering he simply apparated behind her and shot her with the hurling hex. She was caught by surprise and was thrown backwards, she landed heavily on one of the benches. A groan was heard, but the next second he had to crouch down to avoid the green swirling light.

He sighed and made his decision. He put up the strongest shield charm he could manage and began his newest round of attack. He started with the blasting curse, but Bellatrix was only slightly hit.

He could see the hate in her eyes, when he fired spell after spell at her and she was reduced into a defensive position. He heard a crack from his left and saw two more cloaked figures appearing in front of Neville, shortly followed by a louder pop on his right. His heart sank for a second, before determination sat in.

He moved quickly back over to Neville, so that he had both enemies in his line of vision.

''You know some help would be really great, Nev.''

''Same here, man.''

Rodolphus began his attack surprisingly with the Unforgivables. Harry never understood the weird fascination the Death-Eaters had with them, but then again every child always claimed that the forbidden cookies taste better. Now that Bellatrix had reinforcement her behaviour changed back to being cocky and Harry was forced to defend himself and keeping Neville's back.

The air began getting heavier around them and Harry wondered why no one had stopped the fire yet.

''We have to split up. I need to concentrate on them.'' Neville said and after a second closed the door between the two wagons with a password-related locking charm.

''What's your filthy mother going to say, once I send you back to her in pieces? Or that traitor you call godfather?'' He simply ignored the insults and in between his offensive spells sent another locking charm towards the back door.

''What about your filthy little half-blood master? What will he say, if he hears you lost against me?'' He asked and put up an Anti-Apparation ward, while Bellatrix was screaming at him. ''I will teach you a lesson you muddy runt.''

''Yeah, you do that.'' He said and opened the door behind him, he locked it up again and jumped down into the trench next to the train, he sent a patronus to Neville, telling him to do the same.

He pointed his wand right at the compartment and set it on fire. Only a minute later Neville jumped down and Harry wasted no time in crushing the next wagon with a Deprimo spell.

''You okay?'' He asked and got a nod as answer.

''That won't stop them for long.''

''I know, let's go.'' He started sprinting towards the front of the train, with Neville next to them.

He saw his father and Arthur Weasley hand a portkey to a group of fifth-year Hufflepuffs. The fire was just about to spread from the third over to number four.

''How is it?''

His father answered in a flash.

''We got everyone out, Remus is pretty hurt, I don't know any details.''

''We were just waiting for you two, we are the last ones.'' Arthur said, but a flash of red got his attention. He saw Ron walk pass the window, but he was walking in the wrong direction.

''Ron! Get out of there!''

''Ron? He was supposed to leave with his last port-key five minutes ago.'' Arthur said.

A loud crash made them flinch, the Death-Eaters had obviously broken down the locking charms and were heading now their way.

''Ron. Get out now!'' He screamed again, but he couldn't see him anymore, dark smoke was filling up the fourth compartment.

''Keep them busy.'' He said to Neville and climbed on board.

He cast a bubble-head charm and made his way down the aisle, at the far end he could see the outline of a person.

''Ron?'' His friend turned around and motioned into the corner, a small trembling first-year said with his head down, coughing every few seconds.

''Once I put the charm on him, he ran away from me.'' Ron said and motioned to his own air bubble.

''Carpe Retractum.'' He said softly and a rope attached itself from his wand to the terrified kid. In every other situation he would have taken the time to explain himself, but time was luxury. He pulled on the rope quickly and the child flew in their direction. Ron and Harry caught him and he ended the spell.

''And now lets get out of here.'' He said and pushed Ron in the direction of the exit. His friend carried the first-year and he could hear the quivering voice call for his mummy. He looked out the window and saw his father, he nodded at him and James grabbed Neville and a resisting Arthur and apparated away.

Ron was just about to jump down, when he saw Bellatrix wave her wand in his direction.

''No, to the other side, Ron.'' He grabbed his arm and shoved him down to the left side. He heard the explosion behind him, just a second before he jumped down. Burning pain clouded his vision and he wasn't sure if the dizzy feeling came from Side-Along-Apparation or not.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
